Listen to you're heart
by leave2die
Summary: One rainy day Scar is found by an unexpected person. When things take a turn for the worst he decides something that surpises everyone.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

A/N: Rated M for swearing, and mentions of violence and mutilation.

Rain pelted the east clouds obscuring the night stars in a yellow hoodie and glasses Scar walked down the street coming home from a pub that wasn't much fun he thought to himself. The day had been uninteresting everything normal and nothing exciting a certain Ishvalen had actually started to like the routine he'd fallen into. As soon as he rounded the corner someone collided into him he himself was unfazed however something was familiar about this person. Strong arms kept the young man from falling than recognition hit him. "Alphonse" hearing his name Al looked up and red eyes tried to decipher if those were tears or just rain. His question was answered when without a word the hazel eyed boy was trembling as he buried his face. Unsure of what's going on Scar just held the him close for a few minutes letting the younger calm down. "Why do you cry youngest Elric" something wasn't right though when hazel eyes looked up a large hand felt his forehead, than his own in comparison. Still not a word from the boy in his arms instead he looked confused this was not good and Scar knew it. The Ishvalen had to think fast in doing this he picked Alphonse up carrying him and searching for help in the one place he knew the younger Elric would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.

Rain came down harder as Scar shielded the boy as best he could while running. They came to iron gates large hands rapped on a bar urgently before the gates opened to reveal several soldiers no one whom the Ishvalen recognized still his boy in his arms' health is more important so he let him be taken from his strong arms. Hearing the commotion Roy sent a few of his own subordinates to find out what's happened one came back in the room. "It's Alphonse sir and he doesn't look so good" that had the general up and out of the room in seconds. He could really move when he wanted to and this is just the kind of emergency that warrants it. Once it was found out that Scar brought him to the command Roy gave the order to let him in. Al lay in the infirmary trembling with a high fever and disoriented but asleep now. Roy half expected Scar to have left by now instead the ishvalen sat in the hall which he considered a waiting area. The vague answer he received from a man he recognized as Havok, is that Edward is on assignment in the North and that it must be a blizzard there because communications to reach him wont go through. Than reassurance that Fury will keep trying since they all want to find out what happened. It wasn't much comfort although he's not sure why he carried the younger here anyway other than instinct. Still maybe he just doesn't want to admit to himself that he cares as Roy pulled strings to have Al admitted to the base hospital which wasn't an easy task by any means considering the time of night, Secondly they would have to find out what exactly happened although asking Al directly isn't an option.


	3. Chapter 3

I STILL DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

A/N: Sorry for the long waits but here you go chapter 3

Orders had been given to investigate while attempts to reach Fullmetal continued. The silverette Ishvalen hadn't moved much only to move to a real waiting room of eastern base's hospital. Refusing to move it puzzled Mustang and everyone else who had never known him to do this once more he seemed to care about Al's well being awkwardly asking a doctor his condition Al's doctor had assured him they were doing there best but it didn't seem to calm the Ishvalen Mustang walked out of Al's hospital room and sat down next to the silverette. "Thank you for bringing Alphonse in you probably saved his life" for a proud man like him, Scar could tell that admission was hard for him to say.

"I did what I had to once I realized something was wrong" he sighs "I don't know what had happened, but the younger Elric seemed confused." When said silverette saw the general looking at him he continued "it seemed like he'd been wandering around." Now it was Roy's turn to tell what he knew it seemed to be fair since Scar did the same. "We checked the Elric's apartment there were no signs of forced entry and once more Fullmetal is a bit of a neat freak so there apartment was still immaculately cleaned. Once more we could determine if Alphonse had a run in with anyone it hadn't been at there."

"Where looking into what could have happened but so far are efforts have been ineffective. It seems no one saw anything and since we don't know where he was that only makes it harder." His hands clenched in frustration at that moment Fury was running down the hall. "General a call finally went through Major Elric is requesting to speak to you immediately." Dark eyes looked up and he excused himself than went with Fury to talk to a certain blonde alchemist who he knew had to be worried.

"Mustang what happened?" Ed tried to be as calm as he could he'd been on an assignment and now is leaning up against a wall phone trapped between his ear and shoulder as he wrote down the specifics. "So Scar found him and brought him there but no one knows what happened, everyone gets along with Al so I don't know who would want to hurt him. Unless they were after me and hurting Al was just a way to get to me" "we looked into that angle but there doesn't appear to be any basis that would suggest you were the intended target." Something of relief but also panic swelled in the alchemist this didn't make any kind of sense further he was shocked Scar had actually helped his younger brother. After prying some more information he thanked his superior and hung up than went to see about cutting his assignment short Al is more important than one assignment hopefully the Fuhrer will see it that way.


End file.
